Alton the New Guardian
by Artemis3056
Summary: It talks about Percy when he joins the army of Chaos. He changes his name to Alton and becomes a Guardian. He has to fight many challenges and then he sees Annabeth and Annabeth recognizes Percy or Alton. Read and write review please. Thx. :D First fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Alton the new guardian

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed at Camp Half-Blood breathing hard like I had for the past hundred or so years. The scene was replaying itself over and over again.

~Flashback~

Percy was standing in the middle of the council room eyes wide in astonishment at the charges against him. David, Percy's own brother had told the council that Percy had been conversing with Tartarus and Gaea. Zeus had struck him down with a single strike from his Master Bolt. I could still hear his tortured screams. But when the blinding light died down, there was nothing he just disappeared into nothingness. Poseidon screamed so loud that even Apollo covered his ears. Poseidon teetered for a moment in his throne then collapsed probably causing many hurricanes and floods. Then a loud crack resonated throughout the room.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE HIM DOWN!" a loud voice asked, his loud voice shaking with hardly contained anger and fury.

"WHO DARES QUESTION MY AUTHO….." Zeus asked and turned around in mid-sentence only to find a shape of a man. I gasped, his body was the galaxy you could see millions of stars and all the planets.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said kneeling and the rest of the council going down on their knees to. "What brings you here my lord?"

"Have you realized that you just struck down an innocent demi-god without reason?!" Chaos asked.

"Hardly milord. Percy has been talking with the enemies." Zeus replied.

"Gahhh!" Chaos said and disappeared into thin air.

~Flashback~

I shuddered at the shock. It turned out that David was just annoyed that Percy got so much attention and he got so angry that he made a lie to get Percy out of the way. He was painfully punished. I just wish that Percy was here to share the day with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V.

The pain was blinding. Then I felt sudden relief. But I wasn't at the Underworld, rather a place where many people milled about. Suddenly someone pulled my arm.

"Come with me." She commanded, "The master is waiting for us."

I followed the girl as she weaved in and out of crowds of people, those who noticed her either bowed or curtsied. I entered a room filled with constellations and stars. On a raised dais was a black throne and on the throne sat a man with robes that looked like the universe. The girl, Sarah, knelt in front of the man.

"I have brought him milord." Sarah said.

"Good. "Said the man, "Welcome Perseus Jackson to my realm, the world where I, Chaos live with my Guardians of the Universe."

"Wait you're the one that came into my dreams the day before I was excecuted," I said.

"Yes welcome. I have a job in mind for you would you like to take it" Chaos asked.

"Yes my lord I want to take the job." I answered without hesitation. Anything to get my mind off of Annabeth, my mom and Poseidon.

"Sarah go get the other five Guardians." Chaos instructed.

So off we went to find the other Guardians. First, we got Kaila. She was the Guardian of Knowledge, Keeper of Secrets and Power to fly. She took care of Section Three, and came from the world Zythion. Next we got Marc. He was the Guardian of Truth and Lies, Keeper of Emotions and had the power to teleport. He took care of section four and came from the world Amanyaity. After wards they assembled Marianna. She was the Guardian of Crossroads, Keeper of Keys and had the power to move quickly on any surface. She was in charge of section five and came from the world Wartianos. They then got Amon. He was the Guardian of Animals, Keeper of Music and had the power to transform. He was watching over section six and came from the planet Deonima. Lastly, they got Dianna. She was the Guardian of Youthfulness, Keeper of Happiness and had the power to appear where they want to. She watched over section seven. Sarah was the Guardian of Technology, Keeper of the four elements and had the power of transportation. Once they got everyone, they headed off to see Chaos.

"Good you are all here; I wanted to inform you that you're new Guardian of section one has arrived. May I introduce to you Perseus Jackson, Guardian of the Universe, Keeper of the Future and has the power to create!" Chaos proclaimed. "Now with your permission Percy I would like to bestow upon you my blessing."

"Go ahead." I said.

With a wave of Chaos's hand a black ball of energy shot towards me, once it hit me I felt stronger and had more self confidence. Everyone in the room gasped and a hand mirror appeared in front of me. I took a look at myself and saw that I grew taller and my muscles more prominent and even more good looking then before.

"Your name shall not be Percy any more but rather Alton." Chaos said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos P.O.V.

I sighed and rubbed my head. It had been a hectic day telling Percy and the rest of the Guardians about my plan. Percy or rather Alton had taken well to training and had become stronger and more skilled with a blade than ever. I still had to Iris-Message the Olympians that I was coming soon. So I did that and they agreed. So I trained Alton to use his powers and told the rest of the people in my realm about Alton.

A Few Hundred Years Later

Artemis P.O.V.

I told my Hunters to pack up quickly so that we wouldn't be late for the meeting with Chaos. Then I thought about Percy. Yeah, yeah! I know what you're thinking, I am an eternal maiden and I am not supposed to really care about boys, but hey, admit it Percy was really cute. So then my Hunters and I went to Mount Olympus where all of the demi-gods and Gods and Goddesses were waiting. I flashed a look of sympathy as I passed Annabeth; she was still grieving over the loss of Percy. I sat in my throne waiting for Chaos to arrive. Then a black ball of pure energy opened up and out stepped seven people of the seven people was Chaos.

"Hello everybody today I am here to warn you of an imminent danger that is fast approaching. As you know I have a brother named Order and he is amassing and army to overrun us. So I brought my Guardians here to help protect you. My most powerful Guardian will be arriving shortly due to unforeseen circumstances. So let's begin the introductions!" Chaos said.

"Hi my name is Dianna and I am the Guardian of Youthfulness, Keeper of Happiness and I have the power to just appear where I want to."

"Hi my name is Amon and I am the Guardian of Animals and Pranks, Keeper of music and I have the power to transform."

"Hi my name is Marianna and I am the Guardian of Crossroads, Keeper of Keys and I have the power to move quickly on any surface."

"Hi my name is Mark and I am the Guardian of Truth and Lies, Keeper of Emotions and I have the power to teleport."

"Hi my name is Kaila and I am the Guardian of Knowledge, Keeper of Secrets and I have the power to fly."

"Hi my name is Sarah and I am the Guardian of Technology, Keeper of the four elements and I have the power of transportation."

Then a large black portal appeared and a loud voice said,

"Whoever did this I swear on River Styx that they will have the most painful lesson ever!"

"Oops." Amon said, "Wrong person."

When the person stepped out of the portal we all burst out laughing, including Chaos. His jet black hair was sticking out in every direction.

He sighed and snapped his fingers and his hair returned to a normal position.

"Let me guess, Amon you did this." He said.

"Yes." Amon said in a timid voice.

"Well then let me introduce myself. My name is Pe… Alton, I am the Guardian of the Universe, Keeper of the future, Creator of War and Peace and I have the power to create." Alton said.

"As I was saying before," Chaos said, "I will be assigning my Guardians to protect different groups of people. Dianna and Marianna go protect the Amazons, Amon and Mark go protect Camp Half-Blood, Sarah and Kaila go protect camp Jupiter and Alton, go protect the Hunters."

My heart stopped dead, he was sending a male to protect us.

"Lord Chaos. Meaning no disrespect to Alton, could you perhaps send a female to protect us?" I asked.

"Should I send two females and protect or should I sent my very best to protect you, I think you will get to like Alton given his history." Chaos replied.

His history, I wondered.

"Well then bye, see you later." Chaos said.

The other Guardians went off towards their posts and I got stuck with Alton.

"Let's go girls." I said to my Hunters.

But when we arrived, Alton was already sitting by the fire… Wait what! Fire! Oh well.

"Set up camp and then we can sit around the fire and talk." I ordered. I looked at Alton, "Do you want us to set up a tent for you or….." I trailed off.

"I'll set up my own. Thank-you for asking Milady." Alton replied and bowed.

Once camp was set up it was already night and my Hunters and I were seated around the warm flames.

"So, want to start with introductions?" I ventured hoping to find more about Alton. So my Hunters did their introduction and looked at Alton expectantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry peeps! But this was supposed to go a bit in front of Chapter 4 because it talks about Aria.**

**Read and write a review! Thx!**

**-Artemis3056**

Aria's P.O.V.

"Next!" I said. Order gave me new powers and I was testing them out on the soldiers. We were getting ready to ambush the Hunters to discover what we could about this Alton. I already knew him a bit because I crushed on him before. I snarled in disgust at that thought. Well then time to set out for the ambush.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria's P.O.V.

"Next!" I said. Order gave me new powers and I was testing them out on the soldiers. We were getting ready to ambush the Hunters to discover what we could about this Alton. I already knew him a bit because I crushed on him before. I snarled in disgust at that thought. Well then time to set out for the ambush.

Alton's P.O.V.

I listened carefully to all the names of the Hunters and I tried not to smile when Thalia introduced herself. Now they were all looking at me or rather my hood since I did not yet take it off.

"Take your hood off so we can see what you look like." Artemis commanded.

I took it off and all the Hunters started staring at me. I was concerned because I was scared that Thalia might recognize me but she didn't.

"Now introduce yourself." Artemis said in a steely voice.

"I am Alton. I am a demigod and I am 418 years old but I prefer to look 16 years old." I said.

"If you are a demigod then who is your Olympian parent?" a Hunter asked, Juila was her name I remembered.

"I don't want to answer that, it would bring back too many memories that I strive to forget."I replied.

"Then how can we trust you?" Thalia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Thalia! Don't talk to our protector like that!" Artemis said.

Aria's P.O.V.

"Next!" I said. Order gave me new powers and I was testing them out on the soldiers. We were getting ready to ambush the Hunters to discover what we could about this Alton. I already knew him a bit because I crushed on him before. I snarled in disgust at that thought. Well then time to set out for the ambush.

Alton's P.O.V.

I waved my hand at the spot I decided to put my tent. A sea green tent appeared and I closed the flap. I tossed and turned for three whole hours unable to fall asleep. So I stalked out of the tent and sat beside the dying embers every sense alert for danger.

"Well somebody's up early." A feminine voice said.

I turned and saw Artemis standing. I immediately jumped up to my feet and said

"Good morning my lady."

She waved a hand at that.

"I have a feeling that the Hunters are in danger." I said.

"So do I. I have been tossing and turning unable to fall asleep for the past few hours." Artemis said. "I'll go wake up the Hunters."

Once all the Hunters were up Artemis asked, "Okay whose turn is it to hunt?"

Heather raised her hand and said, "I am sorry lady Artemis but I have no strength for hunting today."

Artemis sighed and asked, "Who else is tired?"

All of the Hunters raised their hands.

"I could go hunting." I volunteered.

"Do you need a bow or…" Artemis trailed off.

"I have my own thank you very much."

All the Hunters gasped as a bow appeared in my hand it was sea green intermingled with black and the string was made of pure silver. So off I went to find a herd of deer. I saw a herd gathering near the fringe of the forest. I took aim and shot the biggest buck in the herd. I went and retrieved the buck and brought it back to camp. I laid it on the table and snapped my fingers and the buck became edible. It came in different forms, stew, fried meat etc. There was also cider, bread and eggs and mostly anything else that can be eaten for breakfast. The Hunters stared at the feast.

"You could have just done that with a snap of your fingers and you didn't have to hunt did you?" Thalia asked suspicious.

I shrugged. After we ate, I felt something. One word. Ambush.

"Get your weapons! We are being attacked!" I shouted.

No one except for Artemis took me seriously; she quickly ordered the rest of the Hunters to get their weapons. There was an army of 100 monsters, 50 soldiers and a familiar face leading them. Aria Fleming, my old rival.

"Why hello Alton!" Aria said, "Long time no see. Have you perhaps you have reconsidered my offer. "

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Just because you were my sweetheart for a few months doesn't mean I would give up the world for you since I have moved on." I growled.

"Oh well. What a pity." She said as she charged at me. We were equally matched and the Hunters took care of the monsters and soldiers. I eventually got tired of this so then I created a holding cell for all of them. They stood in there breathing hard and glaring at me as I made and Iris-message and Sarah's face appeared.

"Hey what's up Alton!" She asked cheerily.

"I need you here for just a few minutes please we are at…" I trailed off as I heard an anguished scream. Artemis and the rest of the Hunters were taking care of the monsters in the cage. I whipped my head around to see Julia being taken off by 20 monsters and 20 soldiers.

"Dammit!" I swore.

I charged at the monsters leaving Sarah watching me through the Iris-message.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia's P.O.V.

I was battling six monsters when the earth swallowed them but Aria had already escaped. So I whirled around to see Alton controlling the water and wiping out all of the monsters and soldiers only leaving Julia dry. The rest of the Hunters including Artemis and I quickly rushed towards them. I remembered where I had seen that before. It was when Percy had shot me with water when I hit him with lightning. My heart cracked when I thought about Percy. He wasn't my boyfriend but he was one of my best friends, even after a few hundred years and I still did not get over the loss of him. I had to contact Annabeth and Poseidon. They would know if it was actually him or not. Poseidon was still in shock of having lost Percy that he didn't really pay attention when Chaos arrived, and Annabeth, well she was still moping about.

"Are you alright?" a deep masculine voice asked me.

I recognized his voice it was Percy's but richer and well more masculine. I looked up to still see Alton looking at me, and then I saw his sea-green eyes. Oh yes that was definitely Percy's. Then it hit me. Hard. Why Alton wouldn't talk about his past, why he always evaded me, why I thought his jet black hair was so familiar, why his tent mimicked the sea a-bit and why his beautiful bow had looked like the sea.

"Oh gods. No."I said, I looked him straight in the eyes, "You name isn't really Alton is it? No I think it is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short and boyfriend to Annabeth."

He flinched when I said Annabeth and Perseus Jackson and I knew I had scored.

"I'm sorry Thals. It was just too painful to remember the past." Alton/Percy said. "Please don't tell anybody else. I'll tell them soon enough."

"Who knows other than me who you actually are?" I asked my heart hammering.

"Just Chaos and the other Guardians. I was going to tell Annabeth and Poseidon when I had the chance." He replied.

"Oh no this is really bad. If Order finds out… Oh hell this is bad!" I muttered.

At that I stalked off and wouldn't look at him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's P.O.V.

So one person knows my secret and she just walked off. I just thought that maybe Thalia and I could be friends again. I guess it is time to go see Annabeth and my dad.

"Lady Artemis, I need to go to Mount Olympus for a few minutes. Do you think you will be safe without me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead." She said distractedly.

I created a portal and it brought me right to my father's realm. I looked around and saw that my dad made a few changes. I found Tyson standing guard to my father's room I turned invisible and slipped through the door and found my father lying on his bed asleep. So I created a chair sat on it and waited. A few hours later my father stirred in his sleep. At last he woke and found me sitting in a chair.

"Who dares disturb me in my slumber?!" Poseidon bellowed.

"Hello father." I said and took off my hood.

"Percy?" he asked surprised.

"Yes I know I look different but I was in Chaos's army for the past few hundred years or so and I am the First Guardian." I said quickly,"How's my mom."

"She isn't doing so badly. Annabeth gives her company." He replied.

"Sorry I got to go visit a few other people. I'll Iris-message you later okay."I said

"Sure. Bye." My father said.

So off I went to find my mom. She and Annabeth were huddled together crying and attempting and failing to console each other.

"Hello mom. Hello Wise Girl!" I said happily.

They looked up and looked at me.

"Who are you?" Annabeth said in a quavering voice.

"See for yourself!" I said and took off my hood.

They stared at me.

"Perce?"My mom asked.

"Seaweed Brain?"Annabeth asked.

"Don't you even recognize me?!"I asked in a voice that only a Percy could do.

At that they jumped all over me and hugged and kissed me.

"Didn't you see me at Mount Olympus?"I asked Annabeth.

"Well, I was too upset to pay any attention even if it was to Chaos."She replied.

"Didn't you die?"My mom asked.

"Well not really."I said, "I was training in Chaos's army. Please don't tell anyone that Alton is just an alias." Then I directed my speech too Annabeth, "If you want to talk to me you can go to the Hunters' camp, but you will have to ask for Alton and not Percy."

She nodded.

"Bye I have to go now" I said and created a portal to the Hunters' camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update it for so long but I was running out of ideas.**

**Thx for reading! :D**

**-Artemis3056**

Artemis's P.O.V.

After the attack on the Hunters, poor Julia was still shaken from the shock of almost being captured by the enemy, and they would have succeeded if not for Alton. But there was something that still confused me, if Alton isn't the Keeper of the Four Elements then how could he have commanded the water. Then it smacked me, why Alton didn't want to talk about his past, why it was so hard for him to think about it and why his bow and tent were sea-green. He was a son of Poseidon. I quickly found a drachma and made a rainbow. I Iris-messaged Uncle Hades.

"Uncle Hades, is Perseus Jackson in the Underworld?" I asked.

"No, why would you ask?" he replied, surprised.

"Thank-you! Bye!" I said and stopped the Iris-message.

I bounded back to where the Hunters were consoling Julia. I was surprised to see Alton with them, surprised that they weren't yelling at him to leave them alone. When the Hunters saw me they started yelling at him, all except for Thalia which surprised me even more because she was all against boys since Percy died. Thalia just sat there trying to get Julia to drink some water. Alton just rose, created a tent and disappeared into the folds of canva… wait what! What was that made of I went over and touched the material, it was sea silk which furthered my suspicion that Alton was actually Percy.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked happily through Camp Half-Blood happily for the first time in centuries. I waved a hand at Amon and Mark. They waved back, blushing. They had been crushing on me since they came to Camp Half-Blood. The Stoll brothers had taken an immediate liking to Amon since he was the Guardian of Pranks. Together they made hilarious pranks on the demi-gods in Camp Half-Blood. I went straight to the Big House. I told Chiron that Percy was still alive and he appeared relived.

"Since he is the best swordsman I know, why don't you ask him to come over and train some of the demi-gods. " Chiron asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Off I went to find a rainbow.

"Hello Alton." I said to Percy.

"Hi Annabeth! What's up?" he asked.

"Well Chiron was wondering if you would want to come over and train some of the demi-gods." I replied.

"Sure. Wait I have to tell Lady Artemis…" Percy said.

The Iris-message stopped. Wait what! He just ditched me. I frowned then smiled. This was the Percy I knew. A few seconds later a black portal appeared and Percy stepped out. We walked together and he told Amon and Mark to go protect the Hunters. I was sure that Amon and Mark would find the Hunters a pain in the butt. And off we went to the Big House. Chiron assigned Percy/Alton twenty kids from the Ares cabin.

_This should be fun. _I thought, the Ares cabin thought they were the best fighters now they were gonna get a few teases. I watched as Alton introduced himself and all the Ares children started snickering when Percy said that he would teach them sword fighting because they thought they were the best. When I thought all was well for a change I was wrong, Percy suddenly doubled over and coughed out one word. Attack. What in the Underworld was that!? Then I realized that he meant that we were being attacked or that the Hunters were being attacked.

"Get ready for battle!" I shouted and helped Percy up.

He waved his hand and a black portal appeared spewing Amon and Mark out while sucking us to the Hunters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a warning about this chapter, it kind of has a bit of the Seven Realms in it but… Hope you enjoy!**

**-Artemis3056**

Thalia's P.O.V.

I was just walking the perimeter of the camp when Percy and Annabeth spewed out of a black portal. Wait! What! Annabeth! Shouldn't she be at Camp Half-Blood? Percy was bent over; when he looked up I saw that his face was contorted with pain. I rushed towards them. He gasped out one word like he had before the ambush with Aria. Instead of ambush he said, "Attacked." And lay down. I carried him back to camp carrying Percy in my arms. The Hunters turned to look at me and looked surprised that I was carrying him in my arms. Well then I rushed to Artemis's tent. I started to talk but when I lifted open the flap all I saw was the golden ichor that the gods and goddesses had and a lot of it. Artemis lay on the ground a severe gash on her chest it stretched all the way to her stomach.

"My Lady!" I yelled and rushed to her side. She was taking quick shallow breaths and her chest was rising and falling but they weren't like how you would if you were normal. Then a blinding light lit the tent and a lady appeared. I gasped. She was beautiful, even prettier than Aphrodite.

"Hello." The lady said, "I am Atlanta _ana' _Melissa. I am love and hate, good and bad, war and peace, heal and kill. I am the Creator of the opposites.

Then a mighty roar filled the camp and the screams could be heard of the Hunters scrabbling for their weapons. Then Percy's eyes snapped open and he drew his sword charging out of the tent. We opened the tent flap just in time to see a large drakon land in the midst of our camp. Percy was jumping from spike to spike on to the mighty beast. He drove his sword into the drakon's neck behind the scales of the neck and killed it resulting in a burst of yellow dust. Once the drakon was dead and he would do no more harm for probably another century or such, Percy staggered back into the tent and put his hand over the wound on Artemis's gash and muttered something and once he finished the incantation, the wound stopped bleeding and Percy fell face forward onto the ground yet again.

"Why are you here Atlanta?" Annabeth asked.

"I came here to heal Artemis of course."Atlanta replied as if it were obvious.

"Can you please heal her now?" I asked.

"Of course. Now watch and learn" She said.

She placed her hand over the gash and recited and incantation and then the wound disappeared but then reappeared on Atlanta's chest. Atlanta didn't seem to mind that she had a gash on her chest, she just grimaced and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am not sure if you guys will like this one because it isn't really about Percy. I don't think that I should forget the other Guardians so this one is a bit different. Read and write a review. Thx!**

**-Artemis3056**

Dianna's P.O.V.

So here I was stuck with the Amazons. I mean like they weren't bad but they put iron collars on males and made them look like prisoners. If that is what the Hunters did then poor Alton wouldn't be of much use to protect them. Now I know why Lord Chaos had sent two girls to protect the Amazons rather than any boys. The Amazons had been especially since Percy Jackson had died. I don't know how they got boys do listen to girls in the first place. An Iris-Message appeared and I got into fighting position.

"Chill girl." A familiar masculine voice called.

"Amon!" I screamed and lowered my sword.

I was starting to like that guy. I mean like we were dating like in the past 300 years.

"Hey sweetheart! How's guarding duty?!" He joked.

"It's kind of boring. I mean nothing even happens." I replied. Then I felt something and knew that it meant that the Amazons were going to be attacked. "I stand corrected." I said and rushed off to protect the others. Leaving him to watch me, to end the Iris-Message or to come over and help. It turns out that it was an army of 1000 monsters and 900 soldiers to end the Amazons. I quickly called on Alton and Sarah to come and help me since they were the most powerful Guardians ever. When they arrived we were waiting for the enemy to arrive. I soon noticed a difference in Alton, his face was ashen and he didn't look like he was in a good fighting shape. I inquired about it only to come up without the answers because he just told me that he was fine which I didn't totally believe. So here I was slaying the monsters and the soldiers. Hey! Don't judge me! Even though I may only be the Guardian of Youthfulness and the Keeper of Happiness, you would be surprised to see how much you could do with age. Don't underestimate age. I could kill everyone with a snap of my fingers my turning them so old that they were literally wrinkles then they would die of age. After the battle, the Amazons kept all of the male soldiers and put them away in their dungeons, to probably teach them that girls were the superior. They had almost done that with Alton before I told them that he was a friend and not a foe. But as is their want, Alton had to go through a test to prove that he was a friend. Then he made an odd request, he wanted to see the leader of the Amazons. They looked confused but brought him there and when he took off his hood the leader of the Amazons, Natalie, she recognized him and told the Amazons that they were capturing the wrong man. They released him but they were surprised and confused about it since… Well you know what I mean they were all supposed to be against boys and stuff. Then I remembered.

"Oh gods! I forgot about Amon!" I screamed and ran over to where Amon was waiting patiently.


	12. Chapter 12

Amon P.O.V.

So there I was waiting and waiting for Dianna to come back. She came running over, her hair streaming behind her. I laughed at that site. For once it was good to hear a sound like laughter because since Alton had gasped cattle or something like that we had like at least 10 demigods on guard for fear of attack. Any ways, now back to the present and not the past. Dianna came running towards me.

"What happened? Were you so afraid that you had to come back to Amon to protect you?" I joked.

"Ha ha! Very funny Amon." Dianna said breathless.

"Hey! I'm serious! Did the monsters hurt you very badly?"I asked concerned.

"Chill dude!"Dianna said smiling, "The monsters would have had to done a lot better to cut any pieces off of me!"

"So all my concern for nothing. Humph." I said pretending to be annoyed.

"Yep! That's why I love you." Dianna said laughing.

"What is this?" a voice asked.

Dianna whipped around; pulling her blade a good inch out off its sheath and readying again her fighting stance that Alton had taught her. Then it relaxed as she saw who it was. It was Marianna. She was starting to become like me. Always pulling tricks. She was laughing until she convulsed once then fell down revealing a man all in black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Do you think that was a tragedy? Please tell me if my story is alright. I mean no one even wrote a review on it so I don't know if my story is good or not. You guys just have to tell me. If you don't like it I can stop my story here and there, but if you don't tell me and I just keep on writing it then no one will read it and then I would be just wasting my time on a useless cause. Thx! :D :P**

**-Artemis3056**

Chaos's P.O.V.

I examined the life force of all of my Guardians like I did every day. When my gaze landed on Marianna's I found that it was dangerously low and dull meaning that she was dying. I created a portal and went by Marianna's side. I examined the wound. It looked to me as if someone had attacked her from behind. I muttered a healing spell but that only stopped the bleeding and barely, just barely did it save her life force from completely dying out.

"Apollo. Alton. Come to me!" I said with my mind.

In an instant, Apollo and Alton arrived at my side. Alton nodded, knowing what was going on. But Apollo, he just comes up and asks,

"Hey great grandpa! What's up?!"

"It is time to save a life Apollo." I replied as calm as possible then gestured at Marianna's almost lifeless body.

"Oh!" Apollo said.

We all put our hands over the gaping wound on Marianna's stomach and started chanting healing spells.

"I just wish Atlanta was here," Alton mumbled**.**

"You met Atlanta!" I choked the words out.

"Well duh! She saved Artemis's life." Alton said as if that were so very obvious.

"I knew something was happening. I just didn't know what." I said.

"You know Atlanta?" Alton asked.

"Well of course! We went to the same University." I said.

"Wait. You went to school!?" Alton asked as if it were impossible that someone like me could go to something as plain as school or university.

Marianna stirred. She sat up, yawned, rubbed her eyes and stood up. We all stared at her.

"What! Why are you people staring at me like that?" Marianna asked.

"Yep! The old Marianna is back!" I said.

"You remind me so much of Thalia!" Alton said laughing.

"Oh and Alton, you have to come back with me. I need to teach you about your powers because a great evil is stirring." I said.

"What about the Hunters?" Alton asked.

I smiled. They had got along just fine and Alton was not worse for wear.

"I will put a protection spell around them." I responded.

"Fine then! Let's go!" Alton said sighing.


	14. Chapter 14

Zeus P.O.V. (were you expecting this one)

I was looking at Alton. There was something that wasn't right going on here. My brother, Poseidon, was happier that he had ever been since I had killed his beloved Percy Jackson.

"What makes you so happy?" I finally questioned my brother one day.

"It's a secret!" Poseidon responded happily, which furthered my suspicion.

"Ares. Go and bring Alton to Mount Olympus, he should be with the Amazons. I need to talk with him." I said and it pleased me when Poseidon took a sharp breath.

"Sure thing dad!" Ares said and disappeared into the mist.

"What do you want with Alton?" Poseidon asked with a scowl, all the mirth evaporating.

"It's a secret!" I said mimicking him.

Ares came back with a flash but without Alton. I heard Poseidon breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where is the boy?" I thundered.

"He wasn't there. Only the Guardians that were sent to protect the Amazons." Ares replied, slightly flinching at the loud noise of probably my voice.

Then Apollo flashed in, yawning.

"Where were you?"I boomed.

"Oh! I was at the Amazons healing a Guardian, Ah yes… Marianna was her name with Lord Chaos and Alton…" He said.

"And where is Alton now?" I asked, cutting right through his explanation.

"He went back with Chaos to train or something like that." Apollo said.

"He always gets away!" I grumbled.

Poseidon heaved another sign of relief. I turned towards him and looked him in the eyes and said,

"You have something to do with this don't you?"

"No I don't."Poseidon said calmly.

"Hephaestus, NOW!" I screamed.

Hephaestus snapped his fingers and chains bound him. He shouted,

"This is treason! You fool!"

And started shouting for his Cyclops army and all of his sons and daughters. Ares touched his blades to Poseidon's throat.

"Stop shouting or else…" he growled.

Poseidon fell quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but my stupid computer didn't save my work so I had to retype this. Enjoy!**

**-Artemis3056**

Percy/ Alton P.O.V.

I watched as my horrible uncle bound my father. I got so angry that I asked Chaos to freeze time for now until my training was finished. I would also plot my revenge. And Chaos agreed.

"I need to teach you to command the elements that the world consists of. For example, water, light, time, earth, fire and the likes of which. I also need to enhance your fighting skills, teach you to use my powers as well as war tactics." Chaos said.

"Sure thing!" I said

"Good, because we need to get right of all that fat and make you gain at least 40 pounds of pure muscle." Chaos said.

"Fat!" I screamed looking down at my fairly_ skinny_ build.

So we trained for the next eight years and me gaining at the very least 60 pounds of pure muscle.

"Now for your last test, you will fight me and defeat me. Any skill is allowed to be used."Chaos said.

"How can I defeat you?" I asked.

"Just do it already!" Chaos growled.

So there we were trading blows faster than the eye could see. I finally created multiple versions of myself and then cornered Chaos. I touched my blade to his collarbone.

"You were saying Percy…" Chaos said.

"Fine I beat you on that one but in general you are still better than me."I said.

"Now no one can beat you in battle. I will bestow upon you a part of myself therefore allowing you to contact me and I will always be there to guide you." Chaos said.

"Thank you. Now can I have my revenge?" I asked.

"Very well. We will make our appearance in the council meeting this afternoon."Chaos sighed.

I paced around my room. I paced and paced and paced. Well you get the point. Then I thought of something. I asked Chaos,

"Can I change my name to Zenith instead of keeping it as Alton?"

"Sure. Why not. I don't see what the harm in that is." Chaos said. "Once you are ready, just tell me when you want the Warmen and the soldiers."

So we waited until it was time. This time I created a sea-green portal instead. When we arrived the gods and goddesses were deep in discussion. My eyes scanned the room. I saw that my father at the side chained up and attached to the wall. His sea-green eyes wide open in surprise and shock. Chaos cleared his throat. The rest of the Olympians looked up and smoothly knelt saying in unison

"Lord Chaos."

"Rise Olympians." Chaos said.

Some of the Olympians were looking at me curiously. My looks had changed so I wasn't worried about them recognizing me. Moreover I had changed my name and the Olympians were very gullible. Chaos started speaking,

"I will tell you of the upcoming danger. Order has amassed all of Gaea's sons and I will tell you this one thing: Tartarus is rising and he will be even stronger with the help of my brother. Since Alton has gone back for training, I give you and the Hunters a new protection his name is Zenith and he is also a Guardian. Though I must warn you, he may very well not be happy with some of you. He will not hesitate to kill you if he must and trust me, your deaths will be beyond painful."

Chaos beckoned to me. I stepped forward and said,

"It is nice to be back and see you. Well most of you."

I walked over to Hades and bowed.

"You must be Hades, the mighty ruler of the Underworld!" I exclaimed.

Hades colored slightly at that and said,

"Thank you Zenith! It has been so long since anyone has ever given me a compliment." As he said that he glared pointedly at Zeus. Zeus raised his hands in a "what" gesture.

"What is this! What is this! This is preposterous! The mighty Poseidon bound up like a prisoner!" I boomed.

I snapped my fingers and the chains binding my gather disappeared. I shook my head slightly indicating that my dad should not tell the rest of the Council about who I was. My father nodded showing that he understood. I smirked and waited for the response I expected. And it came.

"YOU DARE NOT INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO ME, ZEUS, KING OF THE GODS! YOU DO UNDERSTAND THAT I COULD KILL YOU WITH A WAVE OF MY HAND RIGHT?!" Zeus thundered.

"Don't shout at me! Besides I don't introduce myself to big arrogant fools like yourself. Plus try killing me with a wave of your hand!"I said with as much calmness as I could muster.

"Remember what I told you Olympians." Chaos warned.

As always Zeus did not heed the warning. So he grabbed his Master Bolt and shot a bolt at me. I merely raised my hand and caught the bolt of energy and toyed with it for a few seconds then closed my hand around it and absorbed the energy. All the Olympians gaped at me. Then some of them regained their composure and stared at me as if I were an exotic bird or some rare species which of course I was. Like duh!

"That worked once but that won't work again!" I said in a cold, deadly voice pretending to ignore the looks that were cast my way.

Zeus unsheathed his big, weird and demented looking sword and rushed towards me. I looked at my second mentor. Chaos nodded ever so slightly and I went into hand to hand combat with Zeus. He was slow compared to me. I easily had him at my mercy. In sheer desperation, Zeus called upon the winds to aid him and throw me off of Mount Olympus. But since I was more powerful than him, the wind just raged and billowed around me. All the Olympians looked at me in shock, well most of them looked at me in shock, some looked at me in fear but my dad looked at me in shock and with pride. I quickly left him suspended in the air and bound by the air. He was trapped within his own domain of controlling. Ares and Dionysus enraged at the fall of their father's downfall swore at me and began their advance threatening me with all their might.

"Don't let anger be your guide." Chaos warned but to no avail so he sighed and nodded at me to dispatch my next opponents.

Ares I had fought before and I had learned that gods had great, no delete that HORMENDOS egos. So then I started taunting them,

"Ha! Ares is slower than a slug and more dumb witted than a slug and a pig combined!"

Right after I said that, Athena muttered,

"I couldn't agree more!"

Then I continued my tyrant of taunts and teases,

"And you Dionysus, you old drunken fool and maggot, you couldn't even swing a blade!" And so forth. The two gods quickened their advance and spitting even more violent curses than I had been saying. Ares arrived first he told Dionysus to stay back because I was apparently all his. Ares charged at me, he was certainly better than the last time I had fought him but I was way out of his league with sword fighting and I was even better than him. Ares was quick and he didn't dawdle, he lunged towards me, swords arm outstretched his wicked sword gleaming, but my reflexes were also quicker than last time so I was able to block him. This was too boring. I had to start making him angry again to make him reckless and so the taunting continued,

"Is that really the best you can do?! And you are called the war god! Ha! PATHETIC! I could even do better with that title."

Ares out of anger summoned an army of 100 soldiers just like himself. I shook my head both indicating that my dad should not interfere with the battle of doom (what do you think about that eh) because it was my fight to fight and that I was sorely disappointed with Ares. They charged. I thrust my hand out and nets of light captured Ares's petty army. Ares growled and thrust his now 12 foot long sword at me. I evaded the blow with ease. I lunged and stabbed Ares in his godly stomach where his just eaten meal of I-don't-really-know-and-I-don't-really-care-either lay. I dispatched him with the next blow making him land on his godly rear with a loud thump. I captured him and restrained him with fire. Just as Dionysus started to advance on me seeing that his 'combat' brother had fallen which confused and angered him further, I bound his arms and legs and left him hanging in the air with his predecessors with his beautiful grapevines that were ready to be picked and made into wine.

**Hmm… Cliffy or no Cliffy… you tell me! **


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Okay now I am SERIOUSLY pissed off with Seaweed Brain! He was supposed to meet me here like 1 minute and 30 seconds ago. Now it's 1 minute and 31 seconds, 1 minute and 32 seconds I minute and 33 seconds, well you get the god damn f***ing point. Suddenly a bright white light appeared and Hermes was in the place of the bright white light.

"Zenith appeared in the council and has requested for you Annabeth Chase." Hermes said formally and I gather from his tone of voice that this Zenith was very strong or powerful.

I didn't know who this Zenith was but, oh well, left with no other choice I complied and allowed Hermes to transport me to Mount Olympus. But when I got there, it wasn't a scene that I was ready for. Zeus, Ares and Dionysus were dangling in the air and they were trapped by their own elements/domains. All of the other gods and goddesses were looking at two figures, well that was a lie they were looking at one figure with immense fear. That person turned around so quickly and softly that I barely saw him move and I thought that my eyes were deceiving me but I think that I can trust my eyes for now. Zenith (I'm guessing that, that male was Zenith), wore a mask but I saw the tension lines around his eyes softened so that must mean that either

I had graced him with my presence

He is vastly relived that I came here in one piece

Or that he is just relived

"Zenith introduce yourself to Annabeth Chase." The man that, wait was that the constellations on his robe said. Whatever.

Zenith seemed to contemplate the order for a few seconds and then went with a very blunt introduction,

"I am Zenith and I am here in place of Alton because he went back for training. I am a son of Poseidon and I am also a Guardian. I will play a great role in your life and your future"

At that moment I knew he was Percy. I could tell. Gods how many aliases did he need just to cover his identity? So the council continued jabbering away, talking about things that I didn't really care about. Zeus, Ares and Dionysus were transported to Apollo's castle to rest and recover. I caught Zenith's eye and felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I saw that Zenith was also blushing. He nodded and silently padded toward me, he created a portal that transported us to Camp Half-Blood.


	17. Chapter 17

**The past few chapters have been from the point of view of the "good" people so now I have decided to write from the enemy's point of view. Enjoy!**

**-Artemis3056**

Order's P.O.V.

I was watching Alton/Zenith holding hands with Annabeth. I slammed my fist onto the armrest of my beautiful throne angrily. I rang that stupid bell and then a scared looking servant entered the room, which made me happier by a molecule and that isn't a lot but oh well.

"Yyyyes Mmmilord…" the servant said, visibly shaking with fear. I turned and trained my gaze on him and he quailed in fear.

"Bring 5 prisoners here IMMEDIATELY!" I boomed.

The servant flinched at how loud my voice was, but he bowed down and backed out the room. Two minutes later the servant came back with five demi-god prisoners and 10 guards.

"I have brought them Milord." the servant said.

_No shit Sherlock! _I thought, _I'm not blind you know!_

"You are dismissed." I said and then the servant and the guards backed out of the room

I scanned the line of prisoners and was happy to see Alton's of Zenith's I really couldn't care less about it sister, Angelina, in that line.

I ring for the guards and told them to chain Angelina in my resting quarters. Angelina was hot and cute and I was handsome and single. I was going to have some fun for once.

**And cut! That's all I got now sorry!**


	18. Author's Note Sorry Peeps! :( :P

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**From the 27****th**** of December all the way to the 30****th**** of December I won't be able to update because I am going camping. Please excuse this inconvenience. Thank you for your support. **


	19. Chapter 19

Kaila's P.O.V.

There's something fishy going on with this Zenith person. He reminds me a lot of Alton. I can't really tell because his hood is covered. But his voice sounds so manly. OH MY GODS! I think that I might like him better than Mark and I don't even know him yet. I dunno, I mean like Mark is like that BEST boyfriend ever and he's cute and muscular but Zenith sounds so cute. GREAT! Just great! I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite. I wonder how she's doing. After all I am her daughter, I can't really call her my mom cause she kinda disowned me. Well there's our cue to get going to Camp Half-Blood. Time to fly to Camp Half-Blood. I called my troops and we headed out. By the time we got there, there was already a horde of monsters attacking us. And there in the lead was the dumb-witted, coward, bastard of a Titan himself, Kronos. Then Zenith did something we never expected, he yelled

"THINK FAST!" ( Get it like Kronos is like the Titan of time and he can make it go faster and whatnot)

and then he threw his sword at Kronos. It impaled itself in Kronos's stomach and the sword continued its journey and buried itself in a nearby tree.

"Do you recognize that sword Kronos?" Zenith asked while leaning casually leaning on a tree.

"Th... Thi... This is/was Perseus Jackson's sword! How could you possibly have it... Unless you were? No, no, no, no, no... you can't be. NO! I saw him die!" Kronos stammered.

At that I unsheathed my knives and charged at...

Who?

Why Zenith of course.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for this considerably late update but I was having a really big writer's block. All my fellow authors would probably know what I'm talking about. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter to the fanfiction Alton the New Guardian!**

**-Artemis3056 **

Zenith's P.O.V.

Uh! Seriously! Kaila seriously just had to charge at me! I was starting to like that girl. Oh well! Since she decided to charge me and I had another enemy to care about, I decided to make another copy of myself.

"You can fight that one." I said pointing at the copy of me and not waiting for her response, I charged at the army of monsters.

The fight was fairly quick until a certain brother of mine decided to make an appearance for once and for all. I guess I should explain this to you. After my treacherous brother, David, my father had another son and this person's name was Tristan. He also like David liked glory and fame. I was rather surprised that my dad didn't have any more sons that had a sweet and calm personality. Well back to the battle, Tristan choose to push me out of the way and then challenged Atlas to a duel. Tristan was obviously going to lose but still he intended to prove how mighty he was compared to the so called "weak" Guardians and that Camp Half-Blood didn't need any other protection other than him. Atlas battered relentlessly at Tristan. When he was just about to deliver the killing blow, I decided to step in and I blocked the sword that was just about to pierce my pathetic brother's body. Then the tides changed and I stabbed Atlas in the gut. Now that the monster army was demolished and no more, I could concentrate on my other fight with Kaila. I took away copy me and then faced her myself. The duel was quick and when I got my dagger at Kaila's throat, I whispered to her,

"I understand why you want to kill Zenith, but you wouldn't want to kill the Guardian of the 1st section now would you? That's right I'm Alton but I need to use the Zenith because Zeus wants Alton. Good with that? Great! If not then deal with it!"

Then her eyes widened in shock and quickly nodded, careful not to cut herself on my dagger. I took away my dagger and allowed her to have her own freedom I guess. When I looked up I discovered that every person was staring at me.

"Now that we have discovered that the enemy's forces are getting stronger, I would say that the Army of Chaos will arrive shortly along with the Warmen. I must warn you though that the Warmen are deadly. They are Chaos's personal assassins, so if you anger them our belittle them and I am not there to stop them or any other Guardian is there to stop them, they can and will wipe you out. But I have warned them not attack you unless it has... _special_ reasons then they will have to have permission from either me or any of the other Guardians. The soldiers will train the campers while the Warmen, the Guardians and myself will be training the Gods and Goddesses."

After my little speech, I said to Chaos,

"Seriously dude! You can let them come now. They should have came right after my beautiful speech."

"Well sorry oh great Zenith!" Chaos replied, his voice projecting across the sky and also dripping with immense sarcasm.

Right after that, a black portal appeared and out stepped soldiers in formation. The soldiers themselves took up all the space there was left ( and that was a lot!). When the Warmen came they were totally silent and they were floating like they were ghosts I told them,

"You guys can stay in the trees."

They nodded and without making a sound even though they were wearing armor and many weapons, went up into the trees and sat there. All of the soldiers dropped to one knee and said in perfect symphony,

"Commander Zenith, we report to duty. Your wish is our command."

"Guys, if I have said it once then I have said it a thousand times. DON'T SAY THE LAST PART!" I said to the army assembled before me.

The soldiers looked up and grinned sheepishly. Which seemed to surprise the Campers and the Gods and Goddesses present.

_ Oh! They thought that the army wouldn't do that. They thought that the army was just going to stay impassive all the time. Weeeellll they were going to be in for a big surprise. The soldiers were mostly pranksters and whatnot along those lines._ I thought to myself.

"Now since the army is very big and they are really good pranksters, you guys do NOT want to be pranked by them, it happened to me once and it didn't end well. I might have lost my temper and blew up a few planets..." I was interrupted by the general of the army who said,

"Maybe sir! Maybe! Now that's an understatement" Which made the whole army and the Warmen laugh very loudly.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine! I admit I blew up a few planets. So that's a warning so I'll create for them separate lockable quarters for them. And guy's don't try to prank them cause that might just cause me to blow this planet up and make Chaos very mad at me, but I will have a reason. And that reason is YOU! Now, now, now army please don't try to break out because that will cause me to be very tired and then all of you guys will have a very painful lesson with me the nest day." I said just as they were about to leave, I called out,

"Amon, please stay behind for other private affairs."

Amon turned around and said,

"Yes sir?"  
"I am Alton and I didn't forget about your painful lesson due to... _other_ circumstances." I said and Amon paled considerably.

"And please don't tell anyone else that I'm Alton!." I said to Amon once again.


End file.
